


Of Bigger Fears

by MissDrarryDawn



Series: Of Bets And Beyond [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Smut, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDrarryDawn/pseuds/MissDrarryDawn
Summary: After the betting night, rumors have been spreading through the student body about Harry, his sexuality and his interests in Malfoy. Interestingly enough, Harry's little ruse worked, and so far, there hadn't been one whisper about Draco's own interests. After all, no one did see him kiss back or respond at all. However, after the first time, the two couldn't stop, and so, the betting night repeated many times, though Draco couldn't understand why Harry never let him return the favor. Well, as it turns out, it's not as simple as he might've first assumed...//Completed//Word count: 6.4k





	Of Bigger Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! This is part 2 to my other fic: Of Little Things! I felt like there was still more story to tell so here we are! Protip: Read that one first, or this won't make any sense! i hope you enjoy!
> 
> smut warning

"Harry, you can't possibly be in love with Malfoy!"

Some fourth year old Hufflepuff ran up to Harry, babbling. He just rolled his eyes at her, chuckling gently and walking away, ignoring her yells for him to come back. Ever since the betting night, rumors had started about Harry. That he's gay, that he's in love with Malfoy. 

Well, he _was_ gay.

But he _wasn't_ in love with Malfoy.

Surprisingly enough, Harry didn't do much in way of confirming nor denying the rumors. He'd just snort quietly under his breath and walk away, never gratifying them with a response. He didn't feel the need to respond really. His friends knew he was gay, he'd come to them a while ago, they accepted him, and anything past that didn't really bother him much. 

And well, the betting night had many a repeat since the first time. 

The second time Harry got Malfoy off was a week after the first, when Malfoy snuck a note to Harry to come to the Astronomy tower after dinner. And Harry went. The situation was much the same, except that Malfoy could touch him now, unlike the first time. And boy, did he _touch_. After Malfoy finished, he was about to return the favor, but Harry stopped him. He was _hard_, achingly so, but he gently pried Malfoy's hands away from his flies and gave him a smile:

_"No, no. It's alright, you don't need to do that."_

And he'd left. 

And every night since then, Harry never allowed Malfoy to return the favor. The blonde had asked why on more than a few occasions, and Harry would either gently shake his head, or shut him up with other means. So far, he'd been successful, not for much longer though.

Harry was under the cloak, going to meet Malfoy again in the Astronomy tower, their usual spot, still quite unable to believe he kept this going. There was just something _arousing_ in the way Malfoy fell apart each time he came, helpless in Harry's arms. It drew Harry back each time. It was almost _addictive_, the ecstatic expression on Malfoy's beautiful face. 

Harry entered the tower, and saw Malfoy already there, waiting. He threw the cloak off of himself, tempted to smirk at the way Malfoy's eyes lit up. 

"Hi." He murmured, coming closer. Malfoy obediently backed himself into a wall. That's usually how they worked. Pressed against the wall, for support and structure. Things could get a bit messy at times, especially if Harry planned to suck Malfoy off. Which he was planning to do tonight. He did so love how thick and heavy Malfoy's cock was against his tongue. And if Malfoy's strangled cries when he finished were anything to go by, he loved Harry's mouth just as much.

Malfoy didn't respond as their lips connected. Harry pressed closer to him, canting his hips in a way he knew would earn him a gasp, and, as usual, it did. His mouth greedily swallowed it, as he worked his tongue into Malfoy's own, feeling the blonde wrap his arms around Harry's neck, their tongues pressing and slipping over each other, little mewls leaving them both. Harry explored Malfoy's mouth thoroughly, like he did each time, always with a renewed vigor. His hands trailed over Malfoy's collarbones and neck while they snogged, as he knew that was where he was most sensitive. Harry knew where to press his fingers to cause a groan to erupt from the blonde, knew where to just brush along, and he knew exactly where to touch to have Malfoy's knees buckle. He avoided the spot for now, leaving it for last. He moved his hot lips down to the Slytherin's neck, his hands falling to the blonde's hips, grasping them while he lazily rolled his own. He could feel Malfoy's bulge already and smirked into the blonde's skin. He sucked and licked along, letting his teeth catch and graze the skin. He felt a slim hand bury deep into his hair, pressing his head down in place. Harry smiled at that too. He worked around Draco's entire neck, passing over his Adam's apple, which was bobbing furiously as he attempted to swallow his spit, leaving a tingling trail back to Malfoy's ear. Harry enjoyed working that spot particularly, because it elicited the most unusual of responses. Most nights, Malfoy would gasp and keen, but one night his hips bucked violently into Harry when the raven bit on the spot beneath the pale ear. Harry worked the spot again, he sucked harshly and got the reaction he'd hoped to get. Draco rutted into him, jerking forcefully, alongside a sinful little whimper escaping his swollen lips. Harry moved his hand over Draco's bulge, palming it for a moment, lips slipping lower over Draco's collarbones. They never went any further with undressing or doing anything more, but it was quite alright with the both of them. For a moment, Harry pulled back to look at Malfoy's flushed face, head thrown back against the wall, hands gripping Harry's robes and hair desperately as he tried to breathe normally. Harry's hand stilled on Draco's cock, and the blonde whined low, silently pleading. The raven popped the button of his jeans open, and pulled the fly down, gripping at Draco's cock only through the thin material of his pants. Another loud gasp escaped him, as Harry pulled everything down in one fell swoop. He sank to his knees.

"_Jesus, _Potter.." Malfoy choked out, glancing at Harry on his knees, before his eyes rolled back as Harry licked a stripe up his cock. 

Harry took him into his mouth, letting his cock rest on his tongue for a moment, before he heard a whinney shimmer out of Draco, and he started to bob his head up and down. He went slowly at first, twirling his tongue around the length, pressing with his lips, dipping into the slit, then gradually sped up his movements, and sucked harder. He kept this pace until Malfoy went taut, coming down Harry's throat with a scream. Harry felt his cum slide down his oesophagus, and he swallowed obediently, milking Malfoy's cock for all it was worth. His thighs were trembling and Harry slowly pulled off, standing again, a twinge in his knees. Malfoy's eyes were lidded, his entire face open and flushed, and Harry found it incredibly hot. He leaned in and kissed Malfoy again, his fingers pressing into the most sensitive spot of Malfoy's neck. The blonde growled into Harry's mouth, blood rushing south quickly again.

Harry didn't stop his thrumming pressure over Malfoy's neck, his other hand coming down to grasp his prick, pulling back the foreskin, fingers brushing over the sensitive head. He grinned when Malfoy arched his back into him off of the wall, lips breaking away as he struggled to breathe. Harry kept going until Malfoy came a second time, scream muffled into Harry's neck while his hands tightened around Harry's waist, pressing them as close as possible. They both breathed heavily for a few moments, Harry's cock twitching in his pants, him ignoring it in place of cleaning Malfoy up and pulling up his garments, righting everything to how it's supposed to be, taking care to coax the other into settling down. The blonde's head was spinning still, and he, yet again, attempted to grasp at Harry's flies, but, yet again, Harry just gently swatted his hands away. 

"Why?" The blonde croaked, not quite ready to give up yet. He felt selfish, having Harry give him mind blowing orgasms whenever he wanted, but not once returning the favor.

"It's alright, honestly." Harry only murmured, holding both of Malfoy's hands in his own, trailing his thumb over Malfoy's palms, though the blonde tried to tug them away.

"Tell me why." Malfoy demanded again, regaining some semblance of his faculties after nearly _dying_ coming two times like he did. 

Harry just shook his head again, leaning their foreheads together, eyes closed.

"Potter, tell me the fuck why." Draco demanded, his voice growing stern.

"No need for you to do anything. I'm good." Harry muttered, not ready to give in. Not ready to _ever_ tell him why. Truth was, Harry was _afraid_. He was so fucking afraid that if he ever allowed Malfoy to return the favor, he'd enjoy it too much, and wouldn't be able to stop himself from coming back for more. It would spiral and snowball then, eventually, Harry would lose his heart to the blonde, which was something he never wanted. There were too many alarm bells going off in his head whenever he thought of it. Malfoy's reputation, Malfoy's name, Malfoy's standing, Voldemort, too many complications, and adding feelings into the mix was a _bad_ idea. Harry knew himself well enough to know that he reacted too strongly for those he loved, and loving Malfoy wasn't a option. 

"Potter, please, just tell me why.." Malfoy begged now, eyes flaring as Harry opened his own to look back into Malfoy's grey eyes. _Fuck, Zabini, gray eyes are fucking gorgeous. _See? Thoughts like that only served to prove Harry's point.

"It's alright Malfoy. Don't get your knickers in a twist over it." Harry murmured again, staying calm.

"I want to know." The blonde insisted, pouting now. Harry had to laugh at that pout, before pecking it.

"We can't always get what we want." He muttered, trying to step away, but Malfoy locked his arms around Harry, not letting him go.

"I'm not letting you leave until you tell me." He threatened, but Harry only shrugged, and buried his head in Malfoy's neck:

"I don't mind. I'm not opposed to cuddling." 

He felt Draco snort, and felt the blonde pull his head back.

"Just fucking tell me." He whined again, but Harry shut him up with a kiss, distracting the blonde long enough for him to loosen his arms, so Harry could step out, grab his invisibility cloak, and drape it over himself before Malfoy could finish his halfhearted threat.

Harry disappeared and left the Astronomy tower, desperately rushing back to his dorm to get himself off too.

~

"He won't let me Pansy!" Draco bemoaned, slumped on the couch of the Slytherin common room, whining to Pansy, not for the first time, about how Potter never let him return the favor.

"He never does, as you've only told me a million times." His friend's dry remark only riled Draco up more:

"Yes, well, it's annoying me!" He seethed, running a hand through his hair. "He goes and _ruins_ me, and then doesn't let me do anything in return." 

Pansy rolled her eyes, and sighed, murmuring unintelligibly under her breath:

"When I rigged his wand, I wasn't expecting this."

Then, she regarded Draco:

"Listen darling, I don't know why Potter doesn't let you get him off, and unless he tells you himself, the only way you could force it out of him is probably Imperio or Veritaserum."

Draco's eyes glinted and she continued:

"Neither of which you'll imploy. You are not robbing Snape or landing yourself in Azkaban just to find out why Potter won't let you suck his cock." 

He deflated again:

"I know but--" Draco trailed off once more, mulling something over. "Why does he always come back? There's nothing in it for him, no pleasure. It's just me. Hell, there are wild rumors going around since the stupid betting night, all about him. He'd saved my face that night, but had complete soiled his. And yet, he comes every fucking time, and I can not, for the life of me, figure out why." 

Pansy shrugged:

"Maybe he just likes pleasuring others. He's a Gryffindor, they get hot and heavy on that shit, don't they?" 

"I _know_, but I'm not one of his idiot friends. I bullied him for years, tormented him every chance I got, and he _still_ gets down on his knees for me as if it's the most natural thing in the world."

"Did you really expect Potter of all people to hold a grudge?" Pansy muttered, leaning back on the couch to listen to Draco. 

"Well, _no_, but if Granger suddenly came up to you and started getting you off every time you ask her to, you'd be surprised too."

"That's true. A girl can dream though." Pansy smiled.

"I feel selfish." Draco pouted, sighing.

"Then stop doing it." The girl shrugged.

"_God, no_." Draco rushed. 

"You're such a slut." Pansy shook her head, laughing.

"I am." Draco admitted. "A slut for that mouth." He grinned cheekily and the girl gagged, punching him in the arm.

Blaise walked down from the dorms then, seeing the two and sitting down in Pansy's lap.

"_Move, _you big oaf!" The girl hissed, attempting to push him off of her, but he only leaned into her, crushing her as he smiled at Draco:

"Your tie is fucked. I want details." He stated, getting to the point right away. Draco snorted:

"Want me to tell you how good the Golden Boy is at sucking dick? Because let me assure you, he's _very_ good at sucking dick." 

Blaise nodded, thoughtful for a moment. True to his word, Potter had put a good word in for Blaise with Ronald, and they'd been on a few dates since. He was yet to discover any of Weasley's hidden talents.

"Get off of me!" Pansy whined again, hitting Blaise, who didn't relent:

"Let me guess, it was earth shattering." 

"It's always earth shattering. Got me off twice tonight." Draco bit his lip, a memory of that sinful mouth flashing before his eyes, causing a wave of heat to travel through him. Ahem. 

"Earth to Draco! Don't you dare get all dreamy on me now, when it's just getting good." Blaise waved a hand over his face.

"I don't want to listen about the Chosen One's dick sucking abilities!" Pansy complained, finally managing to lug Blaise off of her, making a disgusted face and running off to the girl's dormitories. The boys laughed at her, and settled down again.

"He didn't let you go down on him in return again did he?" Blaise asked as Draco's face fell.

"Nope. And still won't tell me why." The blonde shook his head. "I don't even know why he keeps coming back. He isn't getting anything out of me in return."

"Has it occurred to you that Potter might just _want_ you? No ulterior motives?" Blaise shrugged.

"Well if he wants me, why wouldn't he want me to reciprocate?" Draco shot back, crossing his arms.

"Maybe he doesn't want you to hold anything over him?" The dark skinned boy didn't really know. He and Potter had remained something akin to friends after the betting night, but whenever Blaise asked, Potter just got really quiet and changed the subject. Really it was none of Blaise's business, so he always dropped the topic.

"Blaise if anyone is holding anything over anyone, he's holding a goddamn _load_ over _me." _Draco shook his head again. 

"He lost all of the respect and glory just to cover for you, even outed himself, so you do have a point." Blaise agreed. "Then I don't know. Tie him to a bed and torture him until he tells you?" 

"I wish. Bastard's stronger than me." Draco pouted.

"Beg?" The dark skinned boy suggested again.

"Tried that. He just stays incredibly calm and sweet and it just makes me more mad!" 

"Hell, I'm stumped then." Blaise threw his arms up and groaned. Really, Potter had no good reason not to do this. Who wouldn't want Draco Malfoy going down on them? 

They lapsed into a silence for a while, neither able to figure out what it was that has Potter so unwilling to let himself enjoy this too.

~

They met up two weeks later, and before Harry could have gotten a hello out, Draco had him pressed against the wall, had cast an Incarcerous on him, binding his arms behind his back, and had slipped his wand out. Harry blinked.

"Tell me." Draco hissed, and Harry sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Malfoy, I told you it's alright." He spoke, staring into those grey eyes. They were swirling with emotion.

"Tell me or so help me Potter I will Crucio you." He threatened, no venom in his words. Harry held his ground:

"There's no need for you to do anything for me." 

"I _want_ to! Tell me why you won't let me!" Draco was losing his composure quickly. Harry was biting his lip, shaking his head as he tugged at the thick ropes binding his wrists. They didn't budge:

"It's alright Malfoy. I'm fine with our arrangement, can't you just leave it at that?" 

"_No_, I _can't._" The blonde seethed.

"Well do. You're the one getting anything out of this!" Harry was starting to struggle in earnest now.

"_Exactly!_ It's _just_ me! Not you! Why do you even keep coming back? You haven't gotten a _thing_ out of this! All you got were nasty rumors!" Draco shook Harry by the shoulders.

"I keep coming back, Malfoy, _because_ I _like_ doing this. I _want_ to. I _want_ you!" Harry rolled his eyes again, attempting to use his magic wandlessly, but it wasn't working. He was too out of sorts currently. 

"Then _let_ me return the damn favor! You stupid bastard, I _want_ you too!" Draco kept shaking him, hoping to shake some fucking sense into his thick shaggy skull.

"I can't." Harry finally whispered, dropping his gaze. He went limp as all fight drained out of him. If Draco hadn't been holding him up, he would have toppled to his knees.

"Why?" Draco muttered again, softer, quieter.

"Because I.." He choked on his words, but Draco just squeezed his shoulders. "I don't want to..I.." He trailed off, seemingly looking for the right words. Draco unbound his wrists, and hugged him. It surprised both him and Harry that he did this. He didn't think he'd ever want to comfort Potter, yet here he was, wanting nothing else. Harry's arms came to wrap around Draco's waist, his head nuzzling into the crook of Draco's neck. "I don't want to fall for you." Harry murmured, holding Draco tighter, as if he feared that saying those words would make Draco pull away, disappear, _leave._

But Draco didn't.

He couldn't. 

He couldn't move a muscle. He felt as if the world had just tilted on its axis then promptly fell apart at the seams. Not a single coherent thought could break through the misty haze in his head.

"What do you mean?" He muttered into the unruly hair, lost for anything else he could say. Harry pulled back from him, staring him in the eyes. His green eyes were so honest, but Draco was so stunned he couldn't even register them.

"What I mean is," He softly began. "If I let you, I'm scared I'll enjoy it too much to pull away, and then..then I'll just spiral and spiral until I lose my mind and my heart, and end up wanting something I can never have. I don't want to end up like that, Draco." It was the first time he used Draco's given name, and it was like this, when Draco was 3 seconds from sobbing. "I can't. It would break me. I know myself enough to know that if I let you, you'll have more of me than I can afford to give you, because I know I can never have that in return." He continued, just as softly, eyes never wavering from Draco's. He brought his hand up to cup Draco's cheek, and as the blond blinked, a few tears that were gathering in his eyes fell, Harry's thumb wiping them away. Draco couldn't breathe.

Harry's hand dropped away from his face, his other falling away from where it was wrapped around the slim blonde. He took a step back, shaking his head:

"But I'm afraid it might already be too late for me." He whispered, breath hitching, and then, Harry turned, and ran.

~

"Draco, darling, you look like you've just seen a ghost, _Merlin_." 

Pansy gasped when Draco walked into the common room that night, with tear stained cheeks, wide eyes and a tremble in his movements. He was certain he'd grown a few shades paler too. He sat down on the couch, looking at Pansy, though he was looking through her, his lip shaking as he tried to speak:

"He told me." 

"He did? And?" Pansy inquired. 

"I..he.." Draco didn't know how to explain it to himself, let alone her. "He loves me." He finally muttered the simple yet complicated truth. It sounded just like another fact, two and two are four, water is wet, the sky is blue and Harry _loved_ him. Yet it was so much _more_ complicated. Pansy's shrill gasp startled Draco.

"He _what?!_" She shrieked alarmed, lowering her voice at once. Draco finally looked at her, actually looked at her, and she drew in another breath.

"He didn't say it like _that_ exactly, but it was obvious as shit." Draco murmured, his voice unable to rise.

"And you love him too, don't you?" Pansy whispered, sitting closer to him, so that only he would hear her.

"I don't know." Draco admitted, a huge sigh shuttering out of him. "All we did was..we never actually.." He started, his sentences dying and molding, until he just gave up on them. Pansy placed a gentle palm on his shoulder:

"All you did was of sexual nature, I know. But, that doesn't matter. What matters is _how_ it felt. _How_ he treated you."

Draco sighed again, choking on his words:

"I...He treated me like..." 

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me. All that matters is that _you_ know." 

"Like I'm the only thing he sees. The only thing he cares about." Draco finished, his tone warming.

Pansy smiled.

"There's your answer then, isn't it?" 

Abruptly, Draco stood up and wiped his eyes. _Fuck it. Fuck them all._ He stormed out without another word, but Pansy's smile never once faltered.

~

Draco didn't stop for breath as he stormed up to the Gryffindor tower, halting in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. 

"Let me in." He commanded.

"Password dear." She replied.

"I don't know the password. You need to let me in though, _please_." He begged the portrait, and she gave him a _look_.

"What's so important for me to make an exception for you?" She asked. Draco's foot tapped impatiently, as his heart thumped in his ears.

"Love. _Please!_" He begged again, louder this time. She swung away immediately, without another word, and Draco stormed into the Gryffindor common room, getting over a dozen completely stunned expressions. He didn't stop to pay attention to them, as he skipped the stairs two at a time to get up to where he assumed the boys' dormitories were, peeking into each one until he found the one where Longbottom, Weasley, Finnigan, Thomas and Potter were staying in. He walked right on in, seeing five pairs of eyes turn to him in mild horror. Potter's especially. His eyes looked red-rimmed and Draco stormed up to him, pulling him up by his collar:

"Fuck you." He snarled at the boy, who was still too stunned to say anything. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Weasel was about to say something, but Draco didn't wait to find out what. He crashed his lips onto Potter's, gripping his collar in a white-knuckled grip. He faintly heard gasps iron out, but all he could focus were the soft, pliant lips on his. _Gods_, he was _addictive_. Hesitantly, Draco felt Potter kiss back, his limp arms rising to Draco's hair. The Slytherin wound one arm around Harry's waist, and dipped him, not once breaking their kiss. Harry's fingers in Draco's hair felt fucking _wonderful_, carding through it gently, even though his lips worked with reverent intensity. 

With no small amount of self-control, Draco pried his lips away, staring down at his breathless Potter, who was staring right back, green eyes wide as saucers. He pulled him up again into a standing position. He smiled, a smile reserved only for Harry:

"It's too late for me too, you bastard." 

He whispered. No one else in that room mattered in the moment. Draco noticed tears gleam over Harry's eyes, and leaned their foreheads together, hugging Harry close as the shorter boy started to sob into his neck. That's when Draco looked around. The other four boys were staring at them, but he only held Harry tighter. Harry pulled back after a moment, wiping his eyes, his brilliant grin overshadowing everything else:

"Leave it to you to out us like this. You fucking _dipped_ me, like a bloody girl!" He murmured, not willing to step away from the warmth of Draco's body.

"I couldn't resist." Draco cheeked, nipping Harry's nose. The other laughed:

"After all the trouble I went through to cover you, you come storming in here and do _that_." Harry's hands didn't slip out of Draco's silky hair, and Draco purred under his breath.

"Excuse me, but there are other people here, who kind of really, urgently, immediately need an explanation. Like right now." Finnigan uttered, voice laced with disbelief mixed with desperation. 

Draco and Harry laughed together, eyes shining at each other. They turned to the other four, who had huddled by Longbottom's bed, gaping like fishes. Draco's arm wound around Harry's waist, Harry's head lolling onto Draco's shoulder, their matching grins bordering on face-splitting.

"So, remember the betting night?" Harry coughed into his fist. The four nodded, unable to speak.

"Turns out, he did seduce me." Draco chuckled. "Never been more seduced in my life. But then he realized I wouldn't want to be outed like that so.." He trailed off, blushing.

"So I gave him an orgasm he'll never forget to make his hard-on disappear." Harry finished crudely and Draco sniggered. "So that no one would know what happened." 

"And then I asked him to do it again. So he did. What, did you really think he snuck away at night to _study_? Do you not know Harry _at all_?" Draco teased, only realizing he'd addressed Harry as Harry for the first time after the fact.

"In fact, I was sucking him off or wanking him off, depending upon what kind of mood I was in." Harry stated, blunt and bold, and Draco nearly choked on his own spit. "It was spectacular." Harry's smile was dazed.

"But he never let me return the favor." Draco frowned, shuddering. "And, what's worse, would never tell me why."

"Until he pressed me into a wall and bound me and forced me to finally tell him." Harry added, the poor boys paling even more if it were possible.

"After which, he ran away before I could collect myself enough to speak." Draco added, helpfully leaving out the bit where he cried. Harry smiled shyly for the first time of the night. Draco continued:

"So it got me thinking, and Pansy helped, of course, Merlin I'd be lost without that girl, don't you ever _dare_ tell her I said that though, and I realized that I loved the bastard too. So, naturally, I came storming in here to let him know." 

Harry chuckled and buried his face into Draco's neck, his smile wide and unyielding:

"Love you too.." He murmured into Draco's skin, and the blonde chortled.

"I know." The Slytherin whispered to Harry, who peeled himself away to look at his four frozen friends.

"So that was _a lot_." Finnigan was the first to break the silence. "And I mean, _a lot._" He helpfully added. 

"I can't believe I just witnessed that." Ron muttered next. "I can't believe those words left Malfoy's mouth." He kept muttering.

"I mean, Malfoy is a bit of an unconventional choice, but Harry isn't exactly known for being conventional is he?" Longbottom shrugged. He seemed to get over the initial shock the quickest. "Be aware though Malfoy, I have the power to make him break up with you in a flash, so do mind your words at all times." He smiled sweetly at Draco, who chuckled:

"Longbottom just threatened me. Actually threatened me. And I'm taking it seriously. Merlin, Potter, what have you done to me?" 

"I seduced you." Harry grinned cheekily.

"Right. Okay." Thomas shrugged. Everyone blinked at him. That was..._much_ less of a reaction than they'd expected. "What? What do I care who Harry shags? Or loves or whatever. As long as Malfoy doesn't pull something funny, I don't have a reason to freak out." He explained, sitting on his own bed, promptly turning away from the situation.

"So you're telling me, that Malfoy, is in _actual love_ with Harry?" Ron asked again, tuning in. Draco bit his lip to stop an indignant scoff:

"Yes." He declared instead, challenging Weasley to try and deny it. _Try, and I'll fucking destroy you Weasel._

"Right. And Harry feels the same?" Ron asked next, gaze shifting to Harry.

"Yes." Harry confirmed, a pretty flush spreading over him.

"Salazar." Ron shook his head. "_Salazar._" He shook his head more violently, much resembling a shaggy dog shaking out water from its wet fur.

"Wrong house Weasel." Draco cocked an eyebrow. Ron glared at him:

"Shut up Malfoy, my small brain is currently fried and I can not take your shit."

Draco rose his hands in betrayal, quickly settling them around Harry again. The redhead was silent for a long time, and then he looked up right at Draco and spoke:

"Goblin Goo."

"I beg your pardon?" Draco's brows furrowed.

"Goblin Goo. The password. I suppose you'll be around here more often now." He shrugged. "Might as well not resort to breaking and entering next time." 

"The Fat Lady let me through, excuse you." Draco scoffed.

"Really? What did you say?" Harry looked up at him.

"I said it was urgent. Said it was about love." Draco rolled his eyes, almost gagging at the sappiness. He turned to Weasley again, and outstretched his hand.

"Thank you Weasley." He murmured, though it did sting his pride a bit. The redhead gave him an incredulous look, but shook his hand nonetheless.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Malfoy. You're the one thing that had stopped Harry's crying for the past half an hour, so we ought to be grateful." He rolled his eyes.

Harry flushed again and looked away as Draco turned to him.

"I'm emotional, okay?" He whined, crossing his arms over his chest. Draco only laughed and shook his head fondly.

"When Harry refused to shake your hand, you settled for Ron. How un-Malfoy-like." Finnigan chirped, and Draco glared halfheartedly.

"Harry regrets not shaking my hand. He said so. Tell them, Harry." The blonde demanded and it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes with a grin, then nod. 

"Who else knows?" Longbottom finally asked.

"Pansy and Blaise. They were in the back on the betting night, and they...ahem..saw..what _really _happened." 

"Must've gotten a show." Thomas commented from his bed. "The rest of us sure did." 

"Did you now?" Draco turned to stare at him.

"Harry rolls his hips like _sin_. I don't blame you for getting hard Malfoy." Thomas shrugged, completely casually, as if this was everyday talk.

Harry chortled: 

"Oh he's well aware of my sinful hips. And lips. And hands. And tongue." 

Ron waved his arms about:

"Nope, no, I'm going to stop you right there, it's bad enough we'll be having Malfoy around here more often, I absolutely refuse to listen to your wild sex escapades." 

Everyone seemed to fancy a good laugh at Ron's expense, the redhead eventually joining in too. 

~

"_Finally fucking_ got you alone." 

Draco murmured as soon as they left Gryffindor, all but dragging Harry to their Astronomy tower spot.

"So you have." Harry smirked, not wincing once when Draco pushed him into a wall.

"You bastard." Draco muttered again, lips attacking Harry's ferociously. Harry responded just as passionately, before Draco broke away for air:

"Been teasing me all night." He murmured against Harry's neck, which he was now biting and leaving hickeys over. Harry moaned and shuddered:

"Glad to know it worked." He muttered through another whimper. Draco growled, need coiling in his stomach, as he went lower to Harry's collarbones, nearly ripping his shirt apart.

"Do you have _any_ idea what it was like?" 

Harry smirked, his entire body on fire.

"No, but do tell me."

Draco licked a stripe up Harry's neck, before recapturing his lips. He rutted into Harry, a strangled groan escaping him.

"_That's_ what it was like. Except for an entire _fucking_ hour." The blonde hissed, repeating his actions, tugging Harry's hips towards him. Harry could feel how hard Draco was, and if he hadn't been so thoroughly debaunched, he would have enjoyed the moment of knowing _he _ was the one who got Draco to lose control and all sense of himself. His thoughts rapidly dwindled however, as he felt Draco's knee come up between his legs, pressing into his rapidly growing bulge. He shuttered, and Draco's hands traveled lower, over Harry's half undone shirt, down to his hips. He palmed him, and Harry threw his head back, crying out. Sweat was breaking out on his skin from how hot he felt, how hot everything felt, and he bucked into Draco's open palm, desperate for more, but lacking the breath to beg for it.

"I'm sucking you off right now and you aren't stopping me Potter." Draco informed him politely, his voice sharp, as he sank down to his knees.

"Wait--" Harry coughed out, and just as Draco was about to snarl at him, Harry pulled out his wand, and cast a cushioning charm beneath Draco's knees, giving him a wobbly smile. Draco sank back down, rolling his eyes at the sweetness, though his heart still swelled and danced like a fucking sap. He made quick work of Harry's flies, way too eager himself, and pulled his pants and undergarments down around his ankles. Harry gasped when his cock was freed of the constraints.

Draco didn't wait or dilly-dally. He immediately enveloped Harry into his mouth, sucking harshly. Harry bucked his hips wildly, keening. Draco smirked slyly, and kept sucking, using his tongue every way he knew, so immensely pleased he was returning the fucking favor for the first time. Harry was coming down his throat not a moment later, and Draco swallowed the load, standing up after a moment, embracing Harry, who was trembling.

"_Merlin..._" Harry breathed into Draco's neck after gathering some air. Draco chuckled and licked his lips, licking some stray cum from them. Harry pulled away, and flipped them so that Draco was the one leaning on the wall. He smiled wickedly and leaned in to suck on Draco's earlobe, the blonde's cock straining.

"Your turn." Harry murmured, sinking down to his knees. He, unlike Draco, took his sweet time pulling his pants off, a fact that Draco had whimpered in protest of. When he was finally pantsless, Harry licked a long stripe down his cock, swirling his _magical fucking_ tongue around the head, making Draco choke on his spit as the hot pleasure tightened around him, making his toes curl. Harry's tongue dipped into the slit, licking away all precum that gathered there, and Draco couldn't stop panting and moaning, bucking his hips, just wishing Harry would blow him already. He was steadily growing more and more desperate as Harry made sure to take his time with him. His lips closed over the tip, his hand pulling the foreskin back and he sucked, Draco keening and pleading, eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"_Please,_ Harry.." He muttered through clenched teeth. Harry gave him a wink, and took him into his mouth _finally_, the heat of it nearly having Draco come then and there. His teasing had complete dissipated by now, and he was sucking with everything he had, bobbing his head up and down madly, Draco's mind spiraling. He felt a tight coil in his stomach pinch, tighter and tighter as wave after wave of ecstasy overcame him. He was _so _close now, almost there. Harry swirled his tongue around and his teeth grazed Draco's cock, and that was _it._ He exploded into that hot mouth, a string of expletives ripping from his throat, very loudly and very shrill. He just kept coming, blowing load after load down Harry's throat, and the raven didn't flinch as he swallowed, some dribbling out onto his chin. When he was _finally_ done, Draco sank down to the floor in front of Harry, his legs giving out.

"_Jesus fucking Christ_.." He heaved a breath, and Harry laughed, licking at the few drops of cum on his chin.

"Good?" He asked, spelling Draco clean, and gently pulling his garments back on, then his own.

"_Good_? Potter I feel like I've died and went to Heaven." Draco choked out, running a hand through his mussed up hair. Harry just chuckled:

"You returned the favor. Happy now?"

A lazy, content smiled spread across Draco's face and he hummed:

"Yes. Very happy indeed."

Something painful twisted in Draco's heart then. His face fell, and Harry seemed to take notice:

"Hey, what's wrong?" He whispered, green eyes filling with worry.

"Nothing, nothing I just..You said you.." Draco trailed off, biting his lip.

"I know what I said. But, I spoke those words under the impression that you didn't want me like that. That you only wanted me for the sex." Harry explained, sighing sadly.

"How could you ever think that?" Draco asked, his expression crestfallen.

"I just didn't think I'd be good enough for you to want me that way.." Harry admitted, dropping his eyes.

"Oh you really are an _idiot_." Draco sighed exasperated. 

"I know." Harry chuckled, but it was empty.

Draco pulled him in for a slow, sweet kiss, smiling when they parted.

"My idiot, though, if I can help it." His lips tugged upwards. Harry's grin nearly split his face:

"Oh my God, yes." He squealed, and Draco couldn't help but coo. Merlin, he melted into his shoes for this boy. Harry coughed to cover up his squeal, though it was a fruitless effort:

"So, since I'm fairly daft and oblivious, got any advice for next time we have a hiccup?"

Draco smiled softly and snorted under his breath, nose wrinkling adorably as he thought for a moment, before leaning in to kiss Harry, murmuring against the raven's soft, warm lips:

"Next time, don't you go ignoring what's right in front of you because you got caught up thinking of bigger fears."

~

_Fin._


End file.
